Existing standard aseptic bags have fully sealed gland type mouths.
Such mouth has the widest application, and is applicable for general aseptic bag filling machines. As such, mouth has a one-time press-in structure, and is pressed into the seat of the aseptic bag by means of shrink fit after filling, it cannot be pulled out after press-in. Thus, when the material in the bag needs to be exported, destructive process such as opening the bag by cutting has to be used.
Such mouth does not support liquid discharge, cannot be connected with automatic liquid discharge equipment such as bag-in-box (a kind of small volume aseptic bag) field preparation machine, and cannot realize quantified automatic liquid discharge. Such shortcoming causes great restriction to application of bag-in-box on field preparation machine.
The technical problem to be solved is to overcome the shortcoming of existing technology and provide a kind of aseptic bag quick connection device that can be both used for general aseptic bag filling machine and connected with field preparation machine for liquid discharge.
The above-mentioned problem is solved by an aseptic bag quick connection device according to claim 1.
The aseptic bag mouth is fixed with the mouth sealing cover through spot welding.
The outline dimension of the aseptic bag mouth is consistent with that of existing standard aseptic bags, and holes are set in the middle of the mouth for liquid discharge.
The aseptic bag mouth has arc-shaped grooves on the upper surface, and the lower surface of the mouth is sealed with laminate compound film.
The arc-shaped heaves of the mouth sealing cover have the same shape as the arc-shaped grooves on the upper surface of the bag mouth, used for sealing.
The outer dimension of the inner rings of the heaves on the lower surface is consistent with the inner dimension of the holes in the mouth.
The dimension of the outer rings of the heaves on the lower surface is consistent with the dimension of the grooves in the mouth.
By virtue of the matching of these two parts, the bag mouth can be fastened tightly with the sealing cover. Meanwhile, the sealing cover is fixed with the bag mouth through spot welding.
After an aseptic bag is filled on a filling machine, the filling machine can press the bag mouth covered with the sealing cover into the seat of the aseptic bag to form close connection. Meanwhile, as the bottom of the bag mouth is sealed with laminate compound film, which can isolate the liquid in the bag from the atmosphere, the aseptic condition inside the bag after filling can be ensured.
As the outline dimension of the aseptic bag mouth in this invention is completely consistent with that of existing standard aseptic bags, aseptic bags with the mouths described in this utility model can be used freely for the existing standard aseptic bag filling machines.
The mouth connection piece is used to connect the aseptic bag mouth with the liquid tube of the field preparation machine at the time of liquid discharge, so that the liquid in the aseptic bag can be exported automatically through the field preparation machine without damage of the bag.
The lower part of the connection piece is for connection with the bag mouth, and the oblique edge (or tip) at the bottom of the connection piece is used to pierce the laminate compound film at the bottom of the bag mouth.
There are four discharge holes at the lower position of the connection piece, which are evenly distributed in a circle and are used for liquid discharge after connection with the bag mouth.
There are two sealing rings at the middle section of the connection piece, which can ensure complete sealing of the bag mouth.
The upper and middle part of the connection piece has a rotating arm, there is a slot in each end of the rotating arm, and the dimension of the slot is consistent with the dimension of the outer edge of the bag mouth adjacent to the arc-shaped groove.
When the connection piece is correctly connected to the bag mouth, the connection piece can be rotated by certain angle through the rotating arm, while the contact between the slot and the outer edge of bag mouth can realize fixing of the connection piece on the bag mouth.
The upper part of the connection piece is used for connection with liquid tube of the field preparation machine, where firmness of the liquid tube after inserting can be secured by the ratchets of the connection piece.
This disclosure is designed to ensure convenient and sanitary discharge and use of liquid products packaged in aseptic bags, and to realize quick and clean connection between aseptic bags and discharging equipment.
Compared with existing technologies, the beneficial effects of this invention are as follows:
1. The bag mouth in this invention is disposable, so that sanitation of product filling can be ensured;
2. This disclosure helps to realize automatic liquid discharge of aseptic bags connected with field preparation machine, which cannot be achieved using existing technology. With this invention, the application field of aseptic bags can be broadened;
3. As automatic liquid discharge can be realized, users do not need to cut the aseptic bags to use the liquid inside, so that the using process is more convenient and sanitary;
4. Under existing technical conditions, sometimes it is necessary to arrange a second discharge mouth to discharge the liquid without damaging the bag. In the case of this invention, the functions of filling and discharge is integrated into a whole, and additional discharge mouth is unnecessary, leading to reduced cost;
5. The dimension of the bag mouth in this invention is consistent with that in existing technology, and bags with such mouths can be used for all filling machines compatible with existing bag mouths;
6. Users may choose to use the mouth connection piece on one-time basis or on repeated basis, providing more options for users in terms of cost reduction.
This disclosure is usable in packaging of dairy, beverage and liquid food, and also in other fields involving flowing products.